universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Zessus
Prince Zessus is the bold and somewhat rash son of Queen Altea. General Zessus was the result of an unusual union between his mother and a human consort that she had fallen in love with. Like other Masari, he has pale skin and silver eyes as well as a greater height than the average human. Unlike other Masari however, the Prince has blond hair. Perhaps due to his hybrid nature, Zessus has incredible power beyond the typical Masari allowance. Zessus often shows a somewhat brash nature, as exemplified by his alliance with the rogue Hierarchy commander Orlok and willingness to jump into battle. Campaign :Moore: "Who... no wait, scratch that; what the hell are you? You don't look like one of those Novus robots..." :Zessus: "I am Prince Zessus, a 'god' of your ancient times. Your ancestors would bow before me." - Zessus and General Randal Moore meet Zessus is first encountered in Indochina, engaging Novus forces according to Kamal, but by the time Orlok the Eternal arrived, only Masari were in the area. Orlok sought audience with him, but was forced to fight him as Zessus engaged Orlok, teleporting him and his forces into various traps, but was eventually pinned down by the Hierarchy general. Forming an alliance with Orlok when the later sought to leave the Hierarchy, he brought a small group of Masari to assist Orlok against Kamal, but he was defeated and captured alongside the rest of the Masari forces with him and likely many more from other engagements. Kamal proceded to interogate him, shoving him around telekinetically and demanding to be taught how to manipulate energy like a Masari, but Zessus defiantly resisted, even after Kamal threatened to use the Purifier; a threat he carried out, then the Prince was sent to a prison camp, kept in solitary confinement. Before Kamal could return for more interogation, however, a lone Disciple managed to rescue him, and although his powers were out of balance and unusable, Zessus still possessed enough strength to rescue the other Masari and eventually free all of them, including the human Randal Moore, who was held with the other Masari. Calling him "General Peasant", Zessus lead Moore and his marines to freedom, escaping the Hierarchy. He was later found by Lord Charos as he engaged the Hierarchy in South America, and revealed that the Purifier was guarded by an anti-air array, which he offered to lead a stealth mission to erase. Finally, once the defenses were down, he and the rest of the Masari lead a bold, final spearhead against the Purifier, working with the Novus leader Mirabel and Moore, they eventually managed to destroy the doomsday device. Presumably, Zessus remained with the Masari, though his actions after that are unknown. Tactical Application Prince Zessus serves as the Masaris stealth hero and is the only Masari hero that can target aircraft. Zessus is armed with a small flying glaive that will first fly out and then return to the prince's hand. The glaive can punch through multiple targets while flying to and fro. He can make a better melee attacker than Lord Charos at times since Zessus can throw his glaive back out almost immediately after it returns to him, allowing him to hit very quickly. He can also fire at enemies from behind wall due to the remote controlled nature of the glaive but he cannot move until it returns to him.. Like the other Masari heros, Zessus has one static ability (teleport) and two energy mode specific abilities. The static ability, Teleport, allows Zessus to teleport himself and any(friend and foe alike) units, provided they're close enough, anywhere where the fog of war is clear. The second pair of abilities, Explode and Dark Miasma, are specific to light and dark mode and are covered below. Light Mode Zessus can use his Explode and Teleport. His attack applies damage over time. Stats Type: Small Organic Hero Movement: Infantry Max. Speed: 1.5 Health: 850 Armor: Masari Hero Sight: 260 Crush Defense: 99 Crush Power: 4 Weaponry Type: Toy Range: 0-200 Damage: 25 Splash Radius: 30 Shots per burst: 1 Recharge: DoT Type: Purifying Light Damage: 6 per second Duration: 10 seconds Dark Mode Zessus gains speed and Dark Matter Armor. He can use Dark Miasma and Teleport. His attack reduces the target's speed. Stats Type: Small Organic Hero Movement: Infantry Max. Speed: 1.8 Health: 850 Armor: Masari Hero DMA: 450 DMA Regen.: 12 Sight: 185 Crush Defense: 99 Crush Power: 4 Weaponry Type: Toy Range: 0-200 Damage: 25 Splash Radius: 30 Shots per burst: 1 Recharge: Snare: 6% Duration: 5.0 seconds Production Method: Built by Citadel Prerequisites: Balance Branch Suite 2 Cost: 160 Time unassisted: 1:35 : 1 Architect: 1:03 : 2 Architects: 0:48 Pop:6 Special Abilities Dark Miasma Effects: Generates a map-wide dark matter storm for 20 seconds that: -Reduces sight range of enemy units by 40% -Reduces movement speed of enemy units by 50% -Doubles Dark Matter Armor regeneration for friendly Masari units Cooldown: 0:55 (from end of the effect and while in Dark Mode) Special: The effect ends prematurely if Zessus moves or if Light Mode is activated Explode Effect: After 2.3 seconds, Zessus loses 100 health and damages all nearby enemies Damage: 250 Radius: 100 Cooldown: 0:48 (from explosion) Special: Cannot be used if the health loss would kill Prince Zessus Teleportation Effect: Teleports Prince Zessus and all nearby units, both enemy and friendly, to target location after about 1.5 seconds Cooldown: 0:40 (from teleport) Upgrades Cleansing Energy Effect: Harmful status affects are lost when the mode is changed Method: Research Balance Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Affinity Effect: Dark Matter Armor is filled when Dark Mode is entered Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Mastery Effect: Dark Matter Armor regenerates in combat Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 4 Tips -Novus Black Holes can be teleported. -'Teleportation' cannot target an area under the fog of war; consider using Figments or Seers with Shadowed Perception to gain sight of an enemy base if a Black Hole is anticipated. -Prince Zessus must wait for his boomerang to return before throwing it again. This means his rate of fire increases dramatically if he moves closer to his target. -Zessus is very powerfull against melee units and heroes, considering his great rate of fire if they get too close to him, but one-on-one against fast, ranged enemies like Vertigo, Zessus is helpless as Vertigo can fly around him and attack as the Boomerang isn't homing. Make sure to bring Disciples or better yet Peacebringers to lock down enemies! Unit Quotes Some quotes may not be used ingame. - I would be honored. - You have my word. - I grow impatient. - We must act. - We cannot stand idle! - The Queen sends her regards. - Their pain is our gain. - I have much more than that. - Vengeance at last! - We are gods! - Let the games begin. - Cry havoc! - I fear nothing. - Feel our wrath! - To battle! - Let me pass. - None shall stop us. - Victory lies over there. - We have no limits. - Who shall challenge me? - Swiftly. - With the wind at our back! - Speed is a weapon. - To the horizon! - Marshal our forces. - Fire and brimstone. - An unbearable heat awaits. - May you burn brightly. - Begone, foul thing! - A shroud of darkness upon thee. - This day I summon the shadows. - From the heavens come hell. - They shall walk in darkness. - In the blink of an eye. - Now you see me . . . - I am a ghost. - The laws of nature do not apply. - My honor is tainted. We must retreat. - The enemy has won the day. We must tend to our wounds. - Leave this battle before the rivers run red with our blood. - A battle lost is a lesson learned. - My pride is wounded so that my army may live. Retreat! - Their weapons are draining my energy. - The war will have to go on without me. - The enemy has bested me. - I die knowing my life has served a purpose. - If I could only live to see the end of this war. Category:Masari Units Category:Masari Heroes Category:Characters